1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a damper opening and closing device for regulating the flow rate of fluid flowing through a fluid passage.
2. Background Art
In a related art, a damper opening and closing device is disclosed in JP-A-2002-168511. FIG. 27 of the present specification is a view corresponding to an exploded perspective view of the damper opening and closing device disclosed in JP-A-2002-168511. As shown in FIG. 27, the damper opening and closing device includes a housing 912 having a fluid passage 925 therein, an operating body 914 supported movably in the fluid passage 925 and having a rack part 944 and an operating part 946 and louvers 918. The louvers 918 are respectively provided with a pinion part 957 that meshes with the rack part 944 and are pivotably supported radially to each other by the housing 912.
In this configuration, the louver 918 is pivoted about a louver shaft 952 provided with the pinion part 957 by moving the operating body 914 back and forth using the operating part 946.
However, in JP-A-2002-168511, the rack part 944 and the operating part 946 are concentrated in an axial center of the fluid passage 925. Further, a guide body 915 and a rectification part 927 are disposed in the center of the fluid passage 925 so as to surround the operating body 914. Therefore, the pressure loss of the fluid flowing through the fluid passage is large and therefore it is difficult to blow out a sufficient amount of air.
Further, also in JP-A-2002-137628, JP-A-7-180900 and JP-UM-A-5-27545, a configuration is disclosed in which an operating part is disposed in the center of a fluid passage and the louver is opened and closed by operating the operating part.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above circumstances and an object thereof is to provide a damper opening and closing device which is capable of reducing the pressure loss of fluid flowing through a fluid passage.